Pelas Callejeras
by Aandy G
Summary: Un mundo en donde habita la crueldad en la vida de Natsu Dragneel. No es su culpa ser lo que es, sino la culpa la tiene su pasado, el pasado lo a transformado en lo que es ahora. Y las cosas empeoran cuando conoce a Lucy. Nunca imagino que una chica de 15 años lo pusiera de esa manera. Tampoco que imaginaba que Zeref tuviera que ver algo con esto. (Porfa denle oportunidad)
1. Prólogo

**Hola . Mi amiga me ayudo a hacer esta historia espero y les guste**

 **COMENCEMOS...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peleas Callejeras**

Cerro la puerta con enfado. Sería la ultima vez que le haría caso al estúpido de Zeref. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Que fueran familia no significaba absolutamente nada. Eso pensaba más otras maldiciones el moreno de ojos olivo caminando por la calles de la ciudad. Ese día había sido de los peores. Lo habían expulsado otra vez de la escuela. Pero ese ya no era problema ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo fastidioso fue que Zeref le estuvo fregando todo el puto día. ¿Desde cuando a ese le importaba lo que hacía? Parece que hoy. Nunca. Absolutamente NUNCA le había tomado la importancia de saber como le iba al pelirosa, ¿pero ahora si le importa? Era mejor cuando no le ponía atención y le valía un coño lo que hiciera.

El pelirosa soltó un gruñido. Se le había acabado el dinero y necesitaba para comprar una cerveza o algo para que se le olvidara todo y tal vez tener un poco de sexo con alguna perra faldera. Miro su teléfono a la mano y marco a un número.

-Stripper , necesito que me prestes un poco de dinero... Claro que si estúpido, para que crees que lo voy a usar... Si, te veo haya- Colgó el teléfono y salió camino a su destino.

.

.

.

.

Había sido un día muy agotador para la rubia. Desde temprano estuvo algo ocupada. Ir a la escuela, ir a recoger a su hermana, estudiar para el examen, ir a su clase de piano, llevar a su hermana a clase de danza, trabajar en la cafetería y por último ir a la biblioteca por los libros que le encargo su maestra. Era algo cansado y estresante, lo bueno era que había terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba. Eran las 6:30 pm. Lucy caminaba lentamente mientras guardaba algo en su mochila, mientras cantaba un linda canción de cuna. Se le había hecho costumbre cantar esta misma canción por su pequeña hermana. Todas las noches después de que Lucy llegará a casa la pequeña rubia la estaba esperando para que le cantar la canción. La de ojos castaños soltó una carcajada por recordar a su hermanita. Como la quería y no sabría que hacer su ella y su madre.

Estaba oscureciendo y la lluvia empezaba a caer levemente. Lucy sintió como una gotas caía en su mejilla seguida por otras más. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

.

.

.

.

Era la décima vez que el pelinegro soltaba un gruñido. El maldito de Natsu no aparecía. Después de hablar por teléfono con Natsu se fue directo a donde habían acordado, pero parece que el estúpido no iba a llegar. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a él, se quedo quieto, de una o de otra ya sabía quien era.

-Estúpido cerillo, ¿sabes cuánto llevo esperando? No verdad, porque no estabas aquí-

-Si estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar y tu?- Pregunto con falsa amabilidad el pelirosa

-Cállate que no me da gracia-

-Uyy... ¿Y ahora porqué tan gruñón?

-Que te importa pendejo-

-Ja parece que no te fue muy bien con Juvia- Se burló el moreno viendo como su amigo lo miraba con enfado.

-Como si a ti te fuera muy bien con las chicas-

-Gray, no tienes por que molestarte. Ya te dije que aunque yo tenga más zorras que tu, siempre vas a ser mi preferida-

-Tsk...Ya quisieras... Bueno ¿quieres que te ayude si o no?-

-Si, pero no es dinero lo que necesito

-A ¿no?... ¿Entonces para qué?

-Necesito que me acompañes a las peleas-

¿Qué?. ¿A las peleas?... No me digas que vas a volver a ese lugar-

-Necesito el dinero Gray. Además necesito en donde quedarme a dormir.

-Te volviste a pelear con Zeref- Ojo. No era pregunta sino una aseguración

-Ya sabes. Sólo ayúdame esta vez-

-Wow... ¿Natsu Dragneel pidiendo ayuda?. Eso no se ve todos los días-

-Cierra el maldito pico. Me vas a ayudar ¿si o no?-

-Esta bien. Sólo por que soy tu zorra preferida- Se burló el azabache

-Siempre y para siempre cariño- Bromeó el pelirosa hablando con un tono meloso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola... Se que tener muchas historias a la vez es muuuuy difícil, pero le prometí a mi amiga que lo subiría hoy y quería cumpliré. Bueno espero y les haya gustado. Se que es corto, así que tomen-lo como un prólogo.**

 **¿Les gusto? Si es así hagan saber porfa. Se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **Adiós, suerte y saludos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora al final del capítulo. FT no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

 **(Interrupciones)**

 **Comencemos...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Campanadas, huesos quebrando-se y gritos de lunáticos. Eso era lo que se escuchaba en aquel horrible y apestoso lugar con olor a sangre y sudor. Los dos chicos entraron a el lugar ya un poco aturdidos por el ruido. El azabache gruño, no le gustaba para nada estar en aquel lugar. Después de pasar por toda la multitud. Se encontraron enfrente de una puerta. Natsu fue el primero en moverse y abrir la puerta sin la preocupación de tocar.

Cuanto se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho. Nunca volvería a entrar sin tocar la puerta. La escena más horrible y traumática pasaron por los ojos de los dos chicos.

-Por Kami. Viejo deja de hacer eso de una puta vez- Gruño molesto el azabache volteando a otro lado igual que el moreno. Un hombre de 40 años se encontraba follando **(** **La verdad me da cosa describir lo que esta haciendo XD)** a una chica de 20 años. Y para la mala suerte que tenían los dos chicos al ver totalmente desnudo a el hombre. "Tan siquiera ver un poco de la desnudes de la chica" Eso era lo que pensaban los dos chicos.

-. Ahora que quieren par de estúpidos- Gruño el hombre viendo molesto a los dos chicos que se encontraban enfrente de el. Después de que Natsu y Gray encontraran esa situación tan embarazosa **(** **Para ellos).** Se vistieron y la chica se fue. No sin darle una pequeña nota a los dos chicos con el número de su teléfono.

-Quiero entrar a las peleas- El pelirosa fue directo al grano.

-¿Estas seguro? Estos días e tenido suerte encontrando buenos peleadores. Nadie quiere que esa hermosa cara tu se lastime- Se burlo el anciano tomando asiento. Natsu gruño.

-Ya veremos. Sólo méteme a una puta pele, anciano- Dijo molesto.

-Tranquilo... Veamos. ¿Qué te parece con él campeón?-Pregunto el hombre mirando a Natsu. Este sólo asintió- Increíble. Una de las mejores peleas. Dale esto a la sexy castaña de a lado- Le entrego una nota. Gray y Natsu salieron en silencio de la habitación y fueron a la puerta de enseguida. Encontrando-se a una joven castaña de ojos verdes con gafas

-Mmmm... Buenas tardes ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- Pregunto con una voz amable y sonrisa tierna. Natsu como Sexy Bad Boy **(XD)** miro a la castaña con una sonrisa seductora, provocando que la chica se sonrojara. Por otro lado Gray sólo rodó los ojos y le entrego la nota que les dio antes el anciano. La chica leyó el papel y miro a los dos chicos- ¿Quién de ustedes dos entra a la pelea?- Pregunto. Gray sólo pudo mirar a Natsu.

-Bueno... ¿Me podrías decir cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto algo nerviosa la chica tomando un bolígrafo.

-Natsu Dragneel... Pero Natsu para ti preciosa- Dijo el chico con una voz seductora. La castaña sólo pudo ponerse roja y escribir en una hoja.

-Hay por Kami- Susurro el azabache viendo la escena.

-¿Edad?- Y así pasaron algunos minutos. La castaña preguntando, el Bad Boy contestando con alguna que otra indirecta y Gray repitiendo-se por que había aceptado acompañar a Natsu..

-Suerte con la pelea. Te estaré apoyando- Sonrió dulcemente la chica despidiendo-se de el pelirosa.

-Claro cariño. Ganare para ti- Sonrió el pelirosa desapareciendo por la puerta junto con el azabache.

-¿En serio Natsu? Deberías dejar de jugar con las chicas de esa manera- Regaño el azabache viendo molesto a el moreno.

-Gray. Las chicas sólo son para divertirse un rato y luego tirarlas a la basura. Son simples juguetes- Dijo el pelirosa sonriendo socarronamente.

-Tsk... Espero que algún día te den una lección por todo lo que has dicho- Dijo molesto el azabache cruzando los brazos.

-Si, como digas- Se burló el pelirosa. Pero nunca espero que aquellas palabras se hicieran realidad.

-Y ANGUS ES EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA- Se escucho el grito de un hombre por el micro. Gritos de personas se escucharon por todas partes - Ahora veremos quienes son los siguientes... APLAUSOS A EL GRAN CAMPEON DE LAS PELEAS. EL NUMERO 1... SHUUUUUUUN **(Así es en las peleas ¿no?)-** Gritos y aplausos se escucharon en todo el lugar. En eso un hombre demasiado fornido, **(Imaginen a la roca... Si así)**.- EN LA OTRA ESQUINA ENCONTRAREMOS A...UN NOVATO... APLAUSOS A NATSUUUUUU.- Gritos femeninos se escucharon en todo del lugar, mientra los hombres miraban con ira al pelirosa quien sonrió de manera burlona, haciendo que las chicas gritaran aun más fuertes.- Bueno ya saben las reglas... NO HAY- Grito el hombre en señal de que la pelea ya había comenzado. Los dos hombres se miraron y se pusieron en guardia.

* * *

-Vuelve hoy, ¿puedes volver hoy?, este dolor vuelve otra vez y aún así yo sigo esperando , esperándote, esperándote. Vuelve hoy. Vuelve hoy. Hoy, vuelve, vuelve, amor vuelve , amor vuelve, vuelve amoor- Cantaba la rubia caminando de saltito a saltito por las desoladas calles. Eran las 7:30 p.m. Pero el Sol ya había caído. Lucy ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar en las calles de noche. Desde ya hace tiempo las calles de la ciudad se encontraban desoladas cuando el Sol comenzaba a ir a las montañas. ¿Porqué?- Fácil de responder. En Magnolia era muy dado los casos de asesinato, robos o secuestros en las noches , así que las personas dejaron de salir a horas de la noche para no peligrar. Lucy no sentía miedo. Confiaba en que nada le iba a pasar.

Camino unos metros más hasta llegar a un callejón. Se adentro a el y prendió su móvil, pues no era muy visible. Sintió como su piel comenzaba a erizarse por la corriente de aire. Escucho los pasos de una persona... No, parecía que eran de tres personas. De repente Lucy se asusto, siempre se asustaba con facilidad. No sabía por que pero le daba mala espina. Comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido hasta que sintió como alguien la tomaba el brazo y la obligaba a voltear. Encontrando a tres hombres con cara de locos, además, olían a alcohol. La rubia más asustada trato de soltarse del agarre de hombre. Pero sabía que era más fuerte que ella y además había otros dos hombres con él. ¿Ahora que haría?

* * *

-NO LO PUEDO CREER... EL CAMPEON FUE DERROTADO POR UN NOVATO... APLAUSOS AL NUEVO CAMPEON NATSUUUUUUUUU- Gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Natsu miro como las chicas comenzaban a gritar un "Te amo" "Hazme un hijo" "Te invito a mi casa" entre otras cosas más. El pelirosa salió de ring totalmente empapado de sudor. Se acerco a el azabache quien le dio una sonrisa de victoria. Después los dos tomaron el dinero que Natsu gano y se fueron de lugar.

-Ja... "Hazme hijo"- Repitió burlón el azabache imitando con unas voz afeminada. Natsu sólo pudo seguir con el juego.

-"Te invito a mi casa"- Imito el pelirosa.

-Hahahaha... Eres todo un galán- Rió Gray caminando el las calles junto con su amigo.- ¿Y que paso de la sexy castaña de a lado?-

-Mmmm... ¿Tu que dices?¿Un hijo o una invitación a su casa?- Pregunto el pelirosa burlando-se.

-Obvio una invitación a su humilde morada- Opino

-Pues... Una invitación a su casa sera-

-AYUDA- Se escucho un grito femenino.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunto el azabache deteniendo su caminar.

-Si. Pero no es nuestro asunto. Vámonos- Dijo el pelirosa comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo al ver como el azabache corrió a donde provenía el grito. Sin más Natsu lo siguió.

-Cállate zorra. Te va a gustar- Al llegar al lugar Gray y Natsu se escondieron y vieron a tres hombres. Parecía que estaban rodeando a la chica, la verdad no se veía.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR- Un golpe se escucho por el callejón. Lucy se tomo e la mejilla que había sido golpeada por la mano de hombre. Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas rojas de la chica.- No me hagan daño. No diré nada- Susurró con la voz casi audible.

-No puedo creerlo- Susurro el azabache molesto. Natsu sólo lo miro y asintió al comentario. El también estaba molesto. El podría ser un mujeriego pero nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a una mujer. A pesar de sólo ser objetos. **(eso es lo que piensa Natsu)**

 **-** Vamos te va a gustar.- Uno de los hombres comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón. Asustando más a Lucy y provocando que comenzara a llorar. El hombre la iba a volver a golpear. Pero fue detenido por una mano. Volteo molesto y vio a un hombre de cabellos rosas mirando-lo con asco e ira. Natsu escuchar a la chica llorar , salió de su escondite y fue por el que estaba apunto de golpearla. No sabía el por que pero una rabia enorme rodeo a Natsu. No dejaría que esa pobre chica sea violada frente a sus ojos. Con un rápido movimiento golpeo al hombre con toas sus fuerzas. Gray se le unió y los dos comenzaron una pelea con los tres hombre mientras la rubia miraba asustada la pelea. Quería correr, pero algo se lo impedía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego mi inspiración. ¿Les a gustado? Espero que si n_n. Estoy sorprendida. Es la primera vez que hago un capitulo que tenga más de 300 palabras. Es mi nuevo record. Espero que para la otra tenga pueda hacer más que este record.**

 **La hubiera hecho más larga pero quiero dejar en suspenso que más va a pasar. Aunque la verdad no le encuentro el suspenso.**

 **Bueno gracias a todas la personas que le dieron el Fav. o Follow ¿creo que así se escribe. Y también a las personitas que comentaron.**

 **Aliss-San: Gomen por haber hecho el primer capítulo tan corto. Sólo era como un tipo prólogo. Espero recompensar el anterior con este nuevo. También agradezco por comentar. Y espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.**

 **Sole Cheney: Yo pienso que aunque Natsu este en su faceta Bad Boy sigue siendo igual se kawaii y sexy ;) . Sobre tu pregunta... No lo tenía planeado la verdad, pero seguro que aparece algo. Agradezco por el dejar el comentario. Me anima mucho n_n. Espero y este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	3. Chapter 2

.

Solo podía mirar como aquellos dos desconocidos la salvaban de esos asquerosos hombres. Ese era el momento perfecto para huir llegar a casa y olvidar lo ocurrido. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedo quieta, viendo la pelea frente a ella. Podía oír los huesos quebrarse, no sabía de quien exactamente. Pero imaginaba y quería creer que eran de esos violadores. Fijo su vista en el chico de cabellera rosa. Era apuesto. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbra, alcanzando a notar la apariencia del chico. Piel bronceada, brazos y hombros pronunciados, sus ojos no se percibían demasiado, pero podría asegurar que eran de un color verde olivo. Mostraban ira y desagrado. Algo en ella prendió . No literalmente. Un vago recuerdo llego a su cabeza.

 _"Todo estará bien, estoy aquí "_

Esa voz. La conocía de algún lado. Era tranquilizante pero a la vez dura y fuerte. Pero ¿de quién era esa voz? Era una voz masculina, y si no se equivocaba era de un niño de doce o trece años. Un crujido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Cayó noqueado. Ese era el último. Natsu y Gray se miraron con enojo. No es que estuviera molesto con Gray , estaba molesto con esos pendejos e igual Gray. Los dos chicos giraron hacia la chica quien seguía en el suelo mirando a los tres hombres en el suelo con temor.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien- Dijo Gray tratando de animar a la chica. Sabía que estaba asustada. Era joven. Esa chica de 15 años que casi es violada por tres hombres. Era lógico que estuviera asustada. Se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse. Al principio la chica titubeo, pero acepto la ayuda del azabache.

-G-gracias...-Las palabras no le salían. Su voz era casi audible y temerosa. No podía digerir lo ocurrido. Las imágenes de esos hombres sobre ella la asustaron más, abrazando sin pensar al azabache, sollozando en su pecho. El chico solo podía abrazarla y dejar que se desahogara, mientras el pelirosa veía la escena algo incomodo. Se sentía algo raro.

-Ejem... Lamento interrumpir este...Tierno momento. Pero ya es tarde y pienso que la nenita ya tiene que ir a su casita- ¿Porqué el diminutivo? Quien sabe. Por alguna razón se sentía molesto y esa escena le causaba nauseas. Probablemente a de ser su intolerancia a lo cursi. Claro.

-¿He?... A si claro.- Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. No era muy normal abrazar y llorar en el pecho de un chico al que no conoces. El chico miro molesto a su amigo.

-¿Quieres que te hagamos compañía hasta tu casa?- Pregunto cambiando de tema el azabache mirando con preocupación a la chica. Natsu lo miro con desacuerdo. ¿Porqué el estúpido Stripper se comportaba tan caballeroso? Le daba nauseas y tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo en la cara con toda su fuerza...Esperen ¿Porqué querría golpearlo?.

-¡No bromes pendejo! Deja de comportarte como un caballero por que los dos sabemos que no lo eres.- Dijo molesto el de ojos verde. Gray lo miro con enfado.

-Cierra el puto hocico estufa- Natsu estaba apunto de meterle un puñetazo en el estómago pero se detuvo al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica. Lo alertaron. Gray también se percato de la chica, acercándose a ella.- ¿Estas bien?.-

-Si. No es nada.- Froto sus ojos apartando las lágrimas. Miro con pena a los dos chicos- Etto... ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi casa?... P-para curar sus heridas- Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. Los chicos se miraron confundidos. Era cierto. Tenían varios rasguños y moretones. No lo habían notado.

Al final aceptaron. Gray no lo dudo mucho. No era por las heridas, eso era lo que menos le importaba. Quería acompañar a la chica, aun parecía algo asustada. Mientras Natsu bufaba y maldecía a lo bajo. Maldito Gray. Y luego decía que él era el mujeriego. Pues Gray era el pedófilo. Se estaba cansando de ver como Gray y la rubia conversaban sonrientes mientras el era invisible.

-Aquí es mi casa- Anuncio ya contenta la chica. Después de una tranquila caminata junto a esos dos. Se había sentido más calmada y protegida. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida, pero ya estaba mejor.

-Que bien.- Dijo con falsa y desanimada felicidad. No se sentía con demasiadas ganas de estar con aquella rubia.

 _"¿O sera que no tienes ganas de estar con Gray y la chica viendo como se sonríen?"_

Bufo molesto. Esa estúpida voz en su cabeza. O tal vez tenía razón. No claro que no.

-Hey . Natsu ¿Vienes?- Pregunto el azabache aun lado de la rubia quien lo miraba con felicidad.

-¿He? Ah, no yo... Yo tengo que hacer algo. Nos vemos luego Gray- Se despido y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a los dos confusos.

-¿Así es siempre?- Pregunto la rubia mirando al pelirosa salir corriendo. Se había desanimado un poco al ver como se iba, pero no era tan malo.

-No. Hoy se esta comportando muy raro. Pero no pasa nada. Yo también me tengo que ir. Adiós- Se fue siguiendo a su amigo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-ESPERA. ¿Qué pasa con sus heridas?- Susurro la chica mirando desparecer al azabache. Ahora sí se sentía deprimida. ¿El porqué? No lo sabía. Suspiro y entro a su hogar en silencio.

.

-¡NATSU! Espérame cabrón. ¿Porqué cojones saliste corriendo?- Pregunto confundido y algo molesto. Natsu paro su trotar y miro serio al azabache.-¿Qué cojones te sucede?.-

-Nada que te importe.- Respondió con molestia. El también estaba confundido. No sabía el por había salido corriendo o el por que estaba enfadando con su amigo. Se sentía tan extraño.

-Si estas molesto por haber ayudado a la chica...-

-¡No es eso!-

-Entonces ¿qué?.

-Ni yo lo se.- Susurro mirando a otro lado

-¿Qué?

-NI YO LO SE.-

-No grites. Vas a despertar a alguien pendejo.-

-¿Sabes qué? Vete a follar a Juvia.- Articulo el pelirosa mirando como su amigo se deprimía de pronto. Iba a pedir disculpas sabía lo que estaba pasando con Juvia y Gray. Pero frunció el ceño ¿porqué tenía que disculparse?. -Nos vemos después- Se retiro de lugar dejando a el azabache solo.

-Tsk... Maldito Natsu-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Muy dramática la cosa. Pero es parte de la historia. Si que hubo como un ligero GraLu, pero les aseguro que esta historia es 100% NaLu. También se que en este capítulo puse a un Natsu muy "celoso", pero luego sabrán el porque de mis razones.**

 **Aliss-San: Gracias por comentar. Me anima que te haya gustado. Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo sé Natsu es tan Sexy**

 **Sole Cheney: Jejejeje... Ese Gildartz XD. Natsu es tan kawaiii y Sexy. Para mi sería el hombre prefecto, a mi también me molesto lo que piensa sobre las mujeres. Estoy molesta conmigo. Espero y te haya agradado este capítulo gracias por seguir esta historia. Natsu es un celoso. Y eso que apenas se acaban de conocer.**

 **Seithan: Me alegra que te guste. Perdón por las interrupciones, voy a intentar no ponerlas cuando este en la historia y las pondre al final de capítulos. Gracias por el consejo. Saludos.**

 **Guest: Agradezco por haber dejado el comentarios. Perdón por tardar tanto, la cabeza no me funciona u.u. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pov. Natsu**

 _Si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad que escoger tu propia familia. ¿Cómo sería?_ Vario tiempo atrás había rondando esa frase por mi cabeza. Y nunca pude responder. No conocí el cariño de un padre...El amor de una madre. No es que no los tuviera... Pero, parecía así. Igneel murió un mes antes de cumplir 13 años y mi madre a los 16.. La verdad no encuentro diferencia si ellos estuvieran vivos o no. Nunca hubo un padre al cual admirar, una madre a la cual amar y un hermano con el cual jugar... Mis padres jamás se amaron de verdad y solo escondían la realidad. Zeref fue un accidente y yo fui un pequeño juguete para saciar su ambición.

Un pequeño cosquilleo invadió mi cuello. Sonreí con sorna. Todo lo que me había enseñado la vida era una puta mierda... Pero tenía sus ventajas, en ejemplo: Las putas. Y había que aprovechar. Mire la desnudez de la chica al costado de mi. Está dormía apegada a mi torso. La mueca de desprecio no se hizo esperar en mi rostro. Odiaba a las mujeres. Solo las utilizaba para satisfacer mis deseos. Lo que más disfrutaba de esto era como siempre las putas se arrastraban ante mi. Cerré los ojos y suspire cansado. Después disfrutaría de la siguiente ronda.

 **Fin Pov. Natsu**

* * *

-Maldito..- Miro el reloj- No puedo creer que no haya llegado- Se levanto del sofá. Podría apostar que se había quedado con una de sus perras.

El sonido de la puerta abriendo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro molesto en dirección a el mismo lugar. Un pelirosa de cabellos desordenados entro en silencio sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

-Carajo!... ¿Dónde estabas Natsu?- Pregunto mirando al pelirosa. El chico saludo en silencio fijando su vista en el pequeño aparato entre sus manos.

-Natsu... Ayer después de ayudar a esa chica saliste corriendo y además te comportaste como un imbécil. ¿Podría saber porqué?- Negó pausadamente. El azabache alzo la ceja confundido.

-Ya te dije el porque- Respondío distante. Ni el mismo sabía el porque de su reacción, y ahora tampoco sabía la razón de su animo. Antes de llegar estaba radiante y al entrar a ese departamento se comportaba tan...seco.

-Si, claro. ¿Crees qué un "ni yo lo se" sirve de algo?- Frunció el ceño. Restregó las manos entre sus ojos y suspiro derrotado- Bien, olvídalo. Me voy a el trabajo, tu puedes quedarte mi casa es tuya.- Tomo su maletín y se acerco a la salida- Nos vemos luego- Salió cerrando cautelosamente. Natsu sin pensar se derrumbo sobre el cómodo sofá.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miro con fastidio el aparato sobre la mesita de madera. A Gray se le había olvidado el maldito móvil, lo observo por varios segundos viendo como vibraba intensamente. ¿Debería contestar? Sonrió con malicia. Tomo el móvil y contesto la llamada. Acomodando el aparato en su oído.

- _Hola, Gray-Sama soy yo, Juvia. Es la primera vez que contesta la llamada de Juvia después de "eso" -_ Rodó los ojo aburrido.- _Por favor, le ruego que me escuche... No fue lo que usted cree que vio, todo fue culpa de ese maldito desgraciado-_ Alzo una ceja molesto- _Todo lo planeo él, Juvia no tiene la culpa fue una trampa que nos tendieron. Natsu es el...-_ Colgó azotando el aparato en el suelo gruño con fastidio. Como se atrevía a echarle la culpa a él. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Sus labios formaron una macabra sonrisa. Se encargaría de que Gray no perdonara nunca a Juvia.

...

-¿Gray-Sama?... Gray-Sama- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un dolor apreso su pecho. Gray no la iba a perdonar. Y todo era culpa de ese maldito pelirosa.

-Juvia... ¿Estas bien?- El chirrido de la puerta alerto a la chica frotando sus ojos, ocultando evidencia al haber estado llorando.

-Si, solo... Juvia estaba buscando algo , pero ya lo encontré no te preocupes Lyon.- Cogió el pequeño cuaderno y se alejo de la habitación. El de cabellos albinos miro preocupado su mejor amiga. Sabía que estaba llorando y también la razón del porque. Apretó sus puños rasgando su piel.

-Juvia, te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto fingiendo molestia la pequeña chica. Juvia sonrió con desgane, cosa que no paso desapercibida por parte de la chica de cabellos azulados. Miro con preocupación a su prima- ¿Estas bien?¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un Doctor?- Pego su mano a la frente de la chica de cabellos ondulados.- Podemos quedarnos en casa si no tienes ganas de salir- Pensó la de ojos ámbar sonriendo.

-No, Juvia piensa que salgamos al Centro Comercial- Así tal vez lograba olvidar a ese azabache que tanto amaba. La chica asintió alegremente y tomo con energía a la oji-azul.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? Tenemos muchas tiendas que visitar- Juvia sonrió alegre, su prima siempre sabía como alegrarle el día.

-Mueve ese culo Lyon que no tenemos todo el día- Grito la de ojos ámbar saliendo de la propiedad apegada a Juvia.

-Ya voy Levy. No me jodas- Contesto molesto bajando las escaleras.

...

-¿Piensas qué este vestido me favorece?- Pregunto indecisa saliendo del pequeño cubículo. Vestía una blusa de tirantes holgada color negro junto con unos pantalones cortos mezclilla. Juvia sonrió satisfecha, su prima se veía hermosa.

-Juvia piensa que te queda muy bien. Ahora deberíamos de ir a la caja para comprar todo esto- Levy volvió a entrar en el cubículo.

-Espera. Tu también deberías de escoger algo ¿no?- Hablo acomodando su antigua blusa en su lugar.

-No es necesario además en las otras boutiques Juvia compro algunas cosas antes de venir a esta- Camino junto a su prima hasta la caja registradora.

-Buenas Tardes señoritas- Saludo la joven con amabilidad. Después de recoger todas sus bolsas y dejarlas en su auto decidieron ir a una cafetería.

-Que cansada , estas botas me han dejado exhausta- Masajeó sus piernas adolorida.

-No exageres Juvia- Sonrió la chica.

-¡No exagero! En verdad que han dejado a Juvia agotada.- Aclaro la de cabellos ondulados.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lucy y voy a atenderlas. ¿Qué van a pedir?- Saludo animada sonriendo con energía. Las dos chicas miraron a la chica con ternura , esa rubia parecía ser una buena chica y además era muy adorable.

-Hola, soy Levy y ella es mi prima Juvia. Un gusto Lucy- Sonrió- Bueno, yo quiero un frappé de chocolate blanco y un bizcocho de mantequilla... ¿Juvia tu que vas a querer?-

-Juvia un flan de almendra y crepas dulces, por favor- Guardo el bolígrafo en su bolsillo.

-Claro, enseguida se los traigo- Sonrió amigablemente.

-Espera- Volteo confundida mirando a la chica llamada Juvia.

-¿Si? Sucede algo?-

-Disculpa la pregunta ¿qué edad tienes?- Alzo la ceja curiosa.

-Bueno, tengo 15 faltan unas semanas para que cumpla los 16- Dijo animada mientras miraba con emoción a las dos chicas.

-Ooh... Esta bien, eso era todo- La rubia solo asintió y se fue. Levy alzo una ceja.

-¿Porqué le preguntaste su edad?-

-Juvia quería saber, era todo. ¿No crees que es demasiado joven para trabajar?-

-Juvia... Ya conoces la sociedad de hoy en día. Mientras los ricos eructan dinero los de clase baja trabajan para conseguir lo que los ricos tiran.. La vida realmente es deplorable.- Sopló con enfado.

...

-Espero y haya disfrutado su estancia, vuelvan pronto- Comenzó a arreglar la mesa que acababa de ser desocupada. Llevo los platos a la cocina y observo como las dos chicas que había atendido seguían en el mismo sitio desde que llegaron. Se acerco de nuevo hacia ellas.

-Disculpen, ¿necesitan algo?- Pregunto cortes la chica mirando a las dos de cabellera azulada.

-Mmm... La verdad si- Dio un sorbo al café. -¿Porqué trabajas de mesera?- Lucy miro incomoda hacia la ventana.

-Juvia- Miro sorprendida su prima- No preguntes esas cosas. Lamento que mi prima la haya incomodado.-

-No, no hay problema. Señorita Juvia trabajo para ayudar a mi madre en los gastos de mi hogar-

-¿Tu madre esta enferma?- Levy por primera vez sintió vergüenza ajena. Juvia estaba entrando en un tema que al parecer a la rubia no le gustaba mucho nombrar.

-...Si, pero no es tan malo. Ella estará bien- Sonrió con pesar. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y el dolor en su pecho creció. Trago duro- Bueno acabo mi turno. Disfruten su estadía. Adiós- Salió huyendo de aquella escena. Sabía que no era la intención de aquella chica, pero hablar sobre su vida no era algo de lo que le apetecía hablar. Desapareció todo rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos y una linda sonrisa apareció en sus delicados labios. Ya era hora de regresar a casa.

...

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso Juvia- Regaño Levy entrando a la gran casa frente a ellas. Mientras el albino cargaba todas las bolsas de compras.

-Juvia lo siente. Pero esa niña le daba curiosidad a Juvia . Es tan amable y tiene una carita tan adorable.- Dijo colocando su bolso en el diván.

-Chicas. Un poco que ayuda no me vendría mal- Menciono el albino cargando todas las compras de las dos chicas. Estas solo lo ignoraron.

-Cierra el pico Lyon- Hizo un ademan con la mano ordenando que se callara.- Pero Juvia no era necesario que le preguntaras esas cosas.-

-Ya dije que Juvia lo siente- Subió las escaleras en silencio.

-Chicas- Canto Lyon mirando desesperado a las dos.

-Juvia ¿a dónde vas? No termino de hablar. ¡Juvia!-

-Esta bien. Yo puedo con esto. Solo necesito hacer esto... SI así... Ahora...Hay no...- Un estruendo se escucho por toda la casa. Levy y Juvia salieron de la habitación corriendo en dirección al ruido.

-¿Qué paso?- Miraron como Lyon se encontraba atrapado entre todas las bolsas de ropa que estaban por todos lados

-No, no no...- Repetía Levy bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Miro preocupada hacia Lyon y corrió hasta el.

-" _Alguien que se preocupa por mi"-_ Pensó el chico mirando la preocupación en los ojos de la chica.- Levy gracias por...-

-Cállate estúpido, mis nuevas anteojos- Quito al albino y tomo la gafas rotas a la mitad- No, estarán bien mis bebés.- Lyon miro a la chica con enfado.

-¿No te paso nada Lyon?- Pregunto Juvia ayudando a Lyon. Este asintió.

-Que importa lo que le pasa a Lyon. ¡Mis anteojos! Ese albino baboso los rompió a la mitad. Mira- Señalo los gafas.

-¿Cómo que albino baboso?- Juvia sonrió alegre. No necesitaba a Gray para ser feliz. Tenía a Levy y a Lyon. Y eso era lo único que necesitaba.

...

-Ohayo. Ya regrese- Acomodo sus tenis en la entrada de la casa. Fue en dirección hacia la cocina encontrando a su hermosa madre y adorable hermanita.

-Ohayo. Lucy-nee-san- Saludo la pequeña niña de caireles rubios.

-Mitshy. Pequeña ¿cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela?- Dio un pequeño piquete a la nariz de la niña quien reía alegre.

-Excelente. La maestra me dio tres estrellas de buen comportamiento.- Mostró las tres estrellas pegadas a su frentecita. Lucy sonrió.

-Eso es Mitshy. Por eso te tienes que portar muy bien- La niña asintió.

-Ooh.. También hice un dibujo para ti.. Espera deja traerlo- Salio de la habitación a toda prisa. La rubia rió. Su hermanita era tan tierna.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue en la preparatoria?- Miro a su madre, mientras esta preparaba la cena.

-... Bien. Fue algo agotador la verdad, tuve que ir a la enfermería por el dolor de cabeza lo bueno fue que gracias al profesor de Literatura no me pusieron falta en las demás materias- Contó acomodando la mesa.- Sonrió con tristeza. No le gustaba mentirle a su madre. Pero era necesario el dinero. Pero o todo era mentira, todos los Viernes faltaba a clases para trabajar en la cafetería pero gracias al Profesor de Literatura justificaba sus faltas. Sintió como la cálida mano de su madre se colocaba en su frente.

-Hija te siento un poco caliente. ¿Tendrás fiebre?. Sera mejor que descanses, siempre te la pasas en la preparatoria. Entras a las 7 de la mañana y sales a las 6 de la noche. Debes de estar agotada de tanto estudiar. Mejor ve a descansar un poco, yo te llevare la cena a la cama.- Lucy trato de oponerse, pero fue detenida antes que que hablara- Y sin rechistar ve a la cama cariño- Obedeció caminando con pesadez hacia su habitación.

...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wow... Holaaaaaa, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Bueno la verdad me siento orgullosa conmigo misma de haber terminado el tercer capítulo, creo que es el tercero si no diganme en los comentarios. Bueno quiero aclarar por si hay duda de quien es Mitshy es el apodo de Michelle, no se si como lo escribí es la manera correcta. Lo siento si no es así. Bueno ahora a los comentarios. ¿No les da curiosidad el saber por que Natsu se comporto así con Juvia? No se pero ami se me hace (si aja "se me hace" 7w7 ... No sean mal pensados) que en este cap. puse a Natsu como que muy bastardo por así llamarle.**

 **Yola: Primero, gracias por leer mi loca historia. Ahora tu recomendación... La verdad no se me había ocurrido pero gracias a tu comentario tengo algo planeado para el futuro. En estos momentos Lucy sera dulce, amable tierna etc... Pero en un futuro... Quien sabe ¿no? ;). Espero y te haya gustado y volver a leer tus lindos comentarios.**

 **Sole Cheney: Hola amigaaaaa. Si a mi también me dio un poco de pena la verdad. Y lo siento Lucy pero voy a aprovecharme de esa situación. Tal vez en este capítulo haya sido como un poco así de "ya se le olvido"pero no, la voy a hacer sufrir con eso... ¿Soy demasiado cruel? Dios no me vayas a castigar, todo es culpa de mi loca menteeeee. Muajajajajaja Amo ver sufrir a Natsuuuuuu... Bueno en realidad en este capítulo se me hizo muy malote cuando le colgó a Juvia además... ¿No te intriga el saber por que Juvia estaba culpando a Natsu de todo lo que paso con ella y Gray?. Bueno adiós saludos y espero te haya gustadoooooo.**

 **Mizuki2207: Uff u_u en verdad lo siento. No me lo recuerde porfavor se que soy una muy mala escritora por dejar así mis historias. Pero de algo estoy muy pero muy segura, no importa si tardo días, meses, años o siglos siempre pero siempre seguiré mis historias hasta el final (o hasta que se acaben) . Bueno espero y le haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Beln Heartphilia: Jejeje... Perdona por tardar. Pero ya traje el nuevo capitulo. Espero y te gusto. Gracias y saludos.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **...**


End file.
